<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22 A Day by Otter_Love_ASL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737081">22 A Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL'>Otter_Love_ASL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awarenesses One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Suicide Awareness Month, suicide prevention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay suffers a loss and Hailey is there to support him. Possible Trigger Warning; Mention of Suicide. "Awareness One-Shot"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awarenesses One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>22 A Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide</p><p>Suicide Prevention Line (USA): 800-273-8255</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The intelligence unit is working on all of their backlogged paperwork that they all hate. Most of the unit had already arrived, except for one detective.</p><p>"Hey, Hailey," Adam calls causing Hailey to look up. "Where's Halstead?"</p><p>"I don't know. Haven't talked to him since last night."</p><p>"Last night?" Adam smirks.</p><p>"Adam!" Hailey scolds.</p><p>"What did Adam do now?" Jay asks, entering the bullpen, having heard Hailey yell at him.</p><p>"He's just being an idiot," Hailey answers. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, just uh, just a rough morning," Jay answers.</p><p>Before Hailey could ask him more, Voight hands out their assignments sending the two detectives to search for witnesses.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, cut the bullshit," Hailey tells Jay when they are in his truck.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"It's just us now. What's going on?"</p><p>"Hailey?"</p><p>"I know something is bothering you. I don't want to force you to talk right now- I don't think you need me to push back right now, but you know I'm here if you want to talk, right?'</p><p>"I know. Thanks, but I don't want to burden you with this."</p><p>"Jay," Hailey sighs. "You're not a burden," she reminds him as they pull up to their destination. "We're doing our thing tonight. No excuses."</p><p>Jay nods, knowing that she won't take no as an answer before getting out of the car.</p><hr/><p>When the pair return to the district, Jay goes into Voight's office and shuts the door. Voight looks up to see his detective.</p><p>"What is it, Halstead?"</p><p>"I need tomorrow off. I, uh, I just found out about a funeral for someone that I served with," Jay gets out.</p><p>"Okay," Voight agrees, letting Jay know that this is the end of the conversation.</p><p>Jay leaves Voight's office going to his desk. When he returns, Hailey gives him a look over the computers. Jay nods, letting her know that he is fine.</p><hr/><p>"Your place or mine?" Hailey asks.</p><p>"Mine," Jay answers.</p><p>Hearing this, Hailey knows that something is really bothering Jay, as that means he probably needs to really get drunk. "Okay, I'll meet you at your place," she agrees.</p><hr/><p>The two walk into Jay's apartment, going straight into the kitchen. Hailey grabs the glasses and Jay grabs the liquor, pouring it into the glasses.</p><p>They go over to his couch and silently start on their drinks. Hailey watches Jay, wanting him to start the conversation.</p><p>"I'm not going to be at work tomorrow. I have to go to a funeral."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"He was the only other person from my unit that came home besides me and Mouse."</p><p>Not knowing what to say, Hailey places her hand on his forearm to show her support. "Do you want me to go with you?"</p><p>"No. Voight can't be without both of his detectives," Jay answers.</p><p>"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"What is there to talk about?"</p><p>"Was he still active duty?"</p><p>"No, he was honorably discharged."</p><p>Hailey nods, knowing that Jay is done talking.</p><hr/><p>Hailey searches the crowd for her partner, finding him sitting by himself stoically by himself. "Hey," she whispers taking a seat next to him. He looks different in his dress greens than he does in his dress blues.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jay asks.</p><p>"You're my best friend. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself."</p><p>"Thanks," he whispers.</p><p>Hailey takes her hand and rests it on his arm to silently give him her support.</p><p>"We are here today to honor the life of…" the priest begins.</p><hr/><p>"Are you going to the district?" Jay asks when the service is over.</p><p>"No. I figured that you shouldn't be alone after this."</p><p>"I really don't feel like being around people. Can we just go back to my place?" Jay asks.</p><p>"Sure," Hailey agrees. "I'll meet you there."</p><hr/><p>When they enter his apartment, Jay goes into his room to change into more comfortable clothes and Hailey goes into his bathroom to change into the gym clothes she keeps in her car.</p><p>Hailey exits the bathroom to find that she beat Jay. She decides to wait for Jay on the couch for him. When he does not reappear in ten minutes, Hailey decides that it is time to check on him.</p><p>"Jay," she calls as she knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah," his response is muffled by the door.</p><p>Hailey slowly opens to door to find Jay laying on his bed. "Hey, what's going on?" she asks, sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back.</p><p>"I'm just tired."</p><p>"Physically or mentally?"</p><p>Jay just nods, and Hailey takes that as both.</p><p>"Okay, why don't you take a nap? Get under the covers?"</p><p>"Don't want to move."</p><p>"Okay," Hailey gets up to get a blanket out of the closet for him.</p><p>"Stay?" he asks, grabbing her hand.</p><p>"I will. I'm just going to get a blanket."</p><p>"Okay," he whispers letting her hand go.</p><p>Hailey grabs a blanket out of the closet and returns to Jay's room. Hailey opens the blanket up and covers Jay up with it before lying next to him. Jay moves so he is closer to Hailey and Hailey runs her hand through his hair to try to soothe him to sleep.</p><p>He is quiet enough for long enough that Hailey believes that he is asleep. That is until he whispers, "He killed himself."</p><p>"What?" she asks surprised.</p><p>"He killed himself. Shotgun to the temple," Jay repeats.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I don't understand. He had everything: wife, kids, his parents"</p><p>"Suicide is something that only the person who commits the act understands."</p><p>"But still he had everything. It should be me that's dead instead."</p><p>Hailey's heart drops knowing that Jay thinks this of himself. "Jay? Are you suicidal?" Hailey asks, scared for the answer.</p><p>"Not anymore. I was when I first got back."</p><p>"Jay," Hailey whispers in shock.</p><p>"I haven't been in years. I promise."</p><p>"Okay, but if you ever feel like that again, I want you to call me. It doesn't matter what time it is."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Jay, I'm serious. Okay? You have family; Will, me, the rest of the unit," Hailey lists.</p><p>"I know," he answers while making himself more comfortable against Hailey.</p><p>Hailey watches as his breathing evens out and vows to herself that as long as she can help it, she will not let him feel alone like that again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I don't know if it's still called dress greens.</p><p>A/N 2: September is Suicide Prevention Month. Please talk to someone if you feel suicidal. Suicide Prevention Line (USA): 800-273-8255</p><p>Facts:</p><p>+ Close to 800,000 people die due to suicide every year.</p><p>+ For every suicide there are many more people who attempt suicide. A prior suicide attempt is the single most important risk factor for suicide in the general population.</p><p>+ Suicide is the third leading cause of death in 15 to 19-year-olds.</p><p>+ 79% of global suicides occur in low- and middle-income countries.</p><p>+ Ingestion of pesticide, hanging, and firearms are among the most common methods of suicide globally.</p><p>Veterans:</p><p>+ Are 1.5 times more likely to commit suicide than the general public</p><p>+ Female vets are 2.2 times more likely</p><p>+ 22 Vets a day commit suicide.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>